Hidden Past, Bright Future
by UnitedFandom01
Summary: May change title later...not that creative right now. Things are not what they seem at first. A new girl in town has information no one, but one certain genius, could ever know. What will it take for her to be accepted? Yeah...not that creative of a summary either. You'll just have to read it for more info.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own the characters. All I own is this story. The one OC featured was a gift from a friend of mine, she told me I could use her characters at will, so I am. The backstory for this character, as well as her name and looks all come from this friend, who does not wish for me to use her name...so do not ask.**

* * *

 _FPOV:_

It was a calm day in early spring, there was a slight breeze blowing and the sky was a brilliant cloudless blue. All around the city people were excited for a spring festival that seemed to be happening at a prestigious school. It was all you could hear no matter where in the city you were...it was the only thing people would talk about. As I sat in my limo, on my way to the exact school, I stared out the window, wondering just what I was getting into. I had traveled far from home to be here, I was on a mission. My mother had caught me with a picture she had tried to hide. The memory filled my mind as the driver continued on his way.

 _My mother had left to run some errands, I had free-run of the entire mansion for the first time since I could remember. The maids kept to themselves and stayed on task as I wandered around, only sometimes stopping me to remind me of my lessons that afternoon or informing me of when lunch would be served and where. I didn't mind, the maids were kind and often raised me whenever my mother was busy. I guess you could say they were more like mothers than my own mother. Don't get me wrong, I loved my mother...but she never seemed to have time for me._

 _As I wandered around, I found myself outside my mother's personal study...a placed I was not supposed to enter unless it was an emergency. I stared at the door and flexed my fingers a bit. A part of me longed to enter this room when she wasn't around, but another part of me reminded me of how furious my mother would be if she found out. Did I really want that? Was entering it risk loosing some of my favorite hobbies over? My gaze lowered to the floor as I considered it, weighing the options and consequences. After a few minutes I looked over my shoulder and, not seeing anyone watching, opened the door. I poked my head in and looked around, it was empty. I took a deep breath and entered the study, shutting the door behind me. I leaned against it for a moment, my heart beating slightly faster. I had done it. I was inside my mother's private study...alone. I slowly moved away from the door and began looking around. So far it appeared normal...but there must be some reason why it was deemed off limits to me. What was my mother hiding in here?_

 _As I walked around the room, I traced the bookshelves gently, admiring the quality...as I do with everything in the mansion from time to time. I was about to explore the shelves when something caught my attention. I turned and noticed a large picture hanging on the wall to the left...which my back had previously been facing. I stepped closer to it and examined it. It wasn't particularly large...quite small actually. But what stopped me were the figures within the painting. There, obviously, was my mother but beside her was a man I had never seen before. His arms were around her in a loving embrace. Her back was against his chest, her head on his shoulder with his head against hers gently. Her hands were on his on her stomach, and they appeared happy. I felt my heart skip a beat as I realized something. This man...whom I did not know...must be my father. I reached up, my hand starting to shake slightly, to trace the face I had never seen before. As I did so, the painting swung open and revealed a safe that I had never known was hidden. Well of course I wouldn't have known about it...it was a hidden safe in a room I was forbidden to enter. I shook my head and studied the combination lock...what could the code possibly be? I thought for a few minutes before trying my date of birth. To my surprise, the door swung open. Did I really want to know what my mother had hidden in there?_

 _I was already breaking so many rules...did I really want to break more? I decided I was too far in to stop now. Reaching into the safe I pulled out a stack of papers. I sat down on the floor and began looking through them. Most were things that people typically hid...deeds to the property, worth of the mansion, stock information...nothing that I deemed worthy to read. Soon, however, I found something that stopped me dead in my tracks. It was a picture...hidden amongst papers and a death certificate with my mother's name on it. I ignored this and just stared at the picture. It was of a young family...my mother's family. More specifically, my mother, the man from the painting and...two infants? I froze and just stared. If the woman was my mother and the man was my father...then that meant...I had a twin._ _I was too shocked by this find to notice the voice calling out my name or the heels coming down the hall. I didn't notice the door opening and the woman moving towards me. It was only when she spoke that I realized I had been caught._

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

 _I jumped up, scattering the papers that had been in my lap all over the floor around me. I stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed at my mother. Her eyes were wide but her face was angry. She looked from the safe to the papers around me on the floor, then back to me, her face going livid._

 _"I'VE TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF HERE! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN YOUNG LADY?!"_

 _I listened but my mind was so full by this point that I couldn't comprehend. I stared at her, tears beginning to form as I clutched the picture tighter._

 _"Who...who is this?" I asked, my voice shaking, as I held the picture up to my face._

 _Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother freeze and knew that THIS was what she had been hiding from me. I needed to know then._

 _"Who is this?! Why are you hiding this?! What are you not telling me?!"_

 _My mother looked like she was about to kill me for a few minutes before I saw the pain the replaced her anger. She let out a sigh as she moved to the desk in the center of the room, taking a seat. I followed her and sat down in a chair in front of the desk. The room was silent for several minutes, the papers and safe forgotten. All that mattered was the picture still clutched tight in my hand. My mother finally lifted her eyes from the desk and looked at me._

 _"I want you to know that what I've been hiding...I have done so in order to protect the two in that picture...the two that are not us."_

 _I nodded in understanding, eager to hear more. My mother lowered her eyes again as she laid her arms on her desk, a sign that she was not going to have an easy time telling me the truth._

 _"I married young...to a man I deeply and truly loved. We were happy for a while, neither of us giving our former dreams a second thought. After a few years, I found out I was pregnant. He was ecstatic. We were going to start our own family. But as we began planning the nursery and shopping for the baby, our funds quickly ran out. He tried to hide his worry from me, but I could see it. I could see he worried about providing for me and our child...he worried about not having a room for the child, or not having enough to make us happy. We fell onto hard times...he even got a job just to have some money on hand for the daily things we needed. The more I watched him work and worry the more I began remembering the dream I had once had of fame and wealth...though I was happy with him, I knew my dream could give us a better future...if only I could make it happen. I was desperate."_

 _My mother glanced at me then back down, her pain was clear and her tone was shaking. I didn't dare speak...I knew if I did then she'd find a way to stop...and I wanted to hear this til the end. After a moment, my mother continued._

 _"Somehow we managed to survive...but just barely. After a year I couldn't take it anymore...I needed to do something. I asked him to watch one of you while I took the other to visit my mother's with me and he agreed, kissing my cheek and telling me to be careful. I drove away. When I got near a cliff I got out, got the child with me out and placed something heavy on the gas petal. I watched the car go off the ledge before running far away. I managed to use what little cash I had on me to get a plane ticket to a new land...where I was determined to make a name for myself."_

 _She sighed for a moment before looking at me, begging me to understand with her eyes._

 _"I faked my death in order to ensure that he and your twin would have enough to live on. I know it was selfish but I was desperate and I couldn't stand to divorce him...that hurt me more than my fake death would hurt him. I still love him...but it really was for the best. We were able to live here, I was able to realize my dream and provide a wonderful life for you...all because of my decision that day. I always meant to tell him I was alive...to move back and share the wealth with him...but after sometime I began to fear that they would hate me...that he would hate me for decieving him. The thought of being hated by the one that still holds my heart...I can't stand it. I'm afraid."_

 _My mother broke down then, sobbing on her desk as I looked down at the picture in my hand. I was right...the man was my father...and I have a twin. I couldn't believe it. Suddenly this mansion seemed bigger...more alone than it had ever seemed before. What would it be like to be a family? To have them here with us, or be there with them? I didn't know...but I wanted to find out. After a bit more pressing my mother had told me their names and where they resided now...she had a private detective perform a yearly checkup on them, to make sure they were still happy and healthy. She showed me recent pictures and I felt more connected to the family I had never known. When I had expressed my desire to meet them, she agreed that I should. She had bought me a ticket, enrolled me in the school, and found me an apartment where I could live with a few of the bodyguards that would accompany me. I was to leave the next morning. I kissed her cheek and went to my room to prepare, my head racing with all that I had learned._

 _When the morning came I was awoken early, dressed, and my bags were loaded. I was taken to the airport and kissed my mother's cheek again before hugging her tight. I promised to keep her updated with calls and emails before I boarded and the plane took off. I had no idea what was in store for me...but I knew what I had to find...I had to find my father and my twin. I had to tell them the truth...and I had to hope for the best. I did...the entire plane ride and night before school...all I did was pray and hope that they would accept me, mother, and our wealthy life...or at least let us help them out financially._

"Young Miss, we've arrived at the prestigious Ouran High School. Shall I escort you in?"

"No. I'll be fine. Be here at 3:30 to pick me up."

"As you wish."

I climbed out of the limo and stared up at the school as he drove away. It was huge and better than any schools I had been to before. I could hear students all around whispering and gasping as I entered the gates...it seems that news travels fast in these parts. Finally...I was here. It was time to start the search for my future.


End file.
